A Night For A Dance
by AmayaSaria
Summary: Akane and Ranma are forced to go to a school dance. What will happen there? RA Now a Two-shot for everybody who wanted another chapter. RR!


Akane sighed. She was going to this big stupid dance that she didn't want to go to. But Nabiki begged her to go. Her sister could be so dang annoying! And her dad, and Mr. Saotome had begged her too! Kasumi too! She just couldn't believe it! And now Nabiki is dressing her up in some yellow dress, with roses on it, a stupid hat and stupid gloves. She hated dances! She hated getting dressed up! But nooooo, ever since Ranma was her so-called 'Fiancée', they wanted her to go with him! At least Ranma was the only other person who didn't care about the dance! But then again, she has never been to one, and it's about time she does.  
  
"Akane? Could you please hold still while I'm still trying to put the dress on? We have to hurry. Ranma is already at the dance waiting for you." Nabiki said while putting the finishing touches on her dress.  
  
"I hate dances." Akane muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Akane said with a forceful smile.  
  
"Okay! All done now Akane! Now get to the dance, Ranma is waiting." Nabiki said. So Akane walked to the school with Kasumi. (They didn't want her to skip the dance or anything) When they got there, Akane could here the loud music, even from outside. Akane shivered, it was so cold out! So she waved to Kasumi and went inside.  
  
When she was inside, she noticed a lot of people there. She couldn't find her friends, so she just sat down in the corner, not knowing what to do. While sitting, she noticed Ranma having a blast with his friends.  
  
'Wish I could do that. But my friends aren't here' Akane thought to herself.  
  
Eventually, Akane got bored, and walked up the stairs to the roof. She heard it was going to be a nice starry night. So why not go star gazing? So she got up on the roof and sat down. It was so lovely out! Then Akane heard a song starting..  
  
~I've waited all my life For the day when love appears Like a fairy tale in days gone by He will rescue me from my fears~  
  
(With Ranma)  
  
Ranma watched Akane go up the stairs to the roof. Maybe he should join her? After all, he was supposed to be with her tonight. So he told his friends that he would be right back, and then went up the stairs.  
  
(Up on the roof)  
Akane started taking off her accessories.  
  
"I hate these high heel shoes! And these gloves! And this hat!" Akane said while throwing her stuff off the roof.  
  
~And now I feel him standing close to me And how can I tell him what he means to me My heart stand still--has he come~  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked since she could feel him nearby. What was he doing here? Wasn't he with his friends?  
  
"Hey stupid, you shouldn't be up here without a jacket." Ranma said while plopping his tuxedo jacket on top of her shoulders.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked. She got no response though. "Thanks." Then he spoke up.  
  
"Hey un-cute girl, will you dance with me?" Ranma asked.  
  
'Please say yes!' He thought to himself.  
  
Akane responded quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Ranma asked.  
  
~Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of  
Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love~  
  
"I said I don't know how to dance." Akane said, embarrassed that she couldn't dance.  
"Well that makes two of us. I don't know how to dance either. But hey, we can both not dance together." Ranma said. Akane got up.  
  
"Well then okay. Lets not dance." Akane said and tried to slow 'dance' with Ranma.  
  
~Every night I think of him Here in my lonely room Waiting for my prince to come Wondering if he'll be here soon~  
  
"Akane..?" Ranma asked hesitantly.  
  
~And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign And I hope that his heart longs for mine He calls my name, is he the one~  
  
"Mm-hm?" Akane responded, her voice muffled since her head was in his head. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"....Never mind." Ranma was too embarrassed to reveal what he was going to say.  
  
'Why did she have to look up into my eyes!'  
  
~Oh starry night Is this the moment I dream of Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love~  
  
Then they danced in silence until the song came near an end.  
  
~Oh starry night Is he the one that I dream of Oh starry night How will I know Will his love show Is he my own true love~  
  
"..Akane? Lets go home." So Ranma swooped her up into his arms and started on their way back home.  
  
And at the same time the same though ran through their heads.  
  
'Is he/she my own true love?'  
  
(Somewhere else)  
  
"Its time to let you go Ranma....." Somebody whispered into the night.  
  
AN: Like it? Hate it? The song is called 'Oh Starry Night'. I got it from the show 'Sailor Moon. Please Review! 


End file.
